


Мир в огне

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Ванда забрасывает Логана в прошлое, чтобы предотвратить инцидент с Джин Грей.
Kudos: 1





	Мир в огне

_Girl I will cover you when the sky comes crashing in.  
I'll go the distance,  
Lead the way to your darkest sin.  
You know there's something coming down from the sky above._   
**_Les Friction — World On Fire_ **

Каждую ночь Логану снится огонь.

Ему снится пышущий пламенем лесной пожар. Ему снится война, давящая солдат гусеницами бесчисленных танков — быстро, с хрустом, как яичную скорлупу. Ему снится огромная птица-феникс, парящая в бездонном черном небе в ореоле удушливого дыма.

Он просыпается с криком — адамантиевые когти вспарывают кожу — и долго вглядывается в темноту, пытаясь отдышаться; потом смотрит на Профессора, который, скорчившись, спит на раскладной кровати, проверяет, не разбудил ли его, — определяет на слух по хриплому дыханию. Вот так великие мутанты и доживают свой век — забытыми и беспомощными.

Логан поднимается с кровати, выглядывает в зияющее окно, проверяя, нет ли кого на улице. Дом в ответ скрипит и стонет — он тоже стар, слаб и измучен. У двери Логан останавливается и прислоняется лбом к косяку, пока смертоносные когти с привычной болью скрываются под кожей, и думает о том, что скоро сюда прибудут Стражи, и им придется искать себе новое убежище; хорошо, что Бишоп, Варпатч и Блинк ночью всегда остаются в дозоре.

Логан затворяет дверь тихо, чтобы не разбудить Чарльза, и идет по черному коридору; он слышит, как вдалеке кто-то негромко, но тяжело стонет от боли. Значит, меняется погода. Значит, сегодня Ванда снова не спит.

Он подходит к дверному проему — дверь снята с петель — и откидывается спиной на стену. Ванда сидит над кроватью, на которой лежит Пьетро, и держит руки у его головы; она слишком занята, чтобы заметить Логана.

Пьетро выглядит еще хуже, чем пару дней назад: осунувшееся лицо, испарина, обильно выступившая на лбу, седая щетина на подбородке и запавшие глаза, при мягком свете свечи кажущиеся воспаленными. Он стонет и шевелит пересохшими губами, пока Ванда шепчет над ним свои монотонные мантры.

Пьетро умирает, — однозначно. Он не вынесет еще одной транспортировки. Если раньше в Логане теплилась надежда на то, что он протянет еще пару месяцев, то сейчас он понимает, что его дни сочтены. Когда сюда прибудут Стражи, Ванде придется оставить его здесь — или остаться с ним.

— Даже не думай, — тихий, но твердый голос Ванды возвращает его в реальность. — Мы возьмем его с собой. При любом раскладе.

Ах, точно. Телепатия. Логан опускает глаза.

— Он все равно умрет, — говорит он.

Ванда не смотрит на него, продолжая вливать в виски брата потоки красноватой энергии.

— Мы все умрем, — сухо отвечает она.

Логан вздыхает и чешет в затылке. В комнате Ванды и Пьетро нет окон, она находится в самом конце дома, и при внезапном нападении вытаскивать их обоих будет тяжело. Конечно, Ванда сумеет сбежать от Стражей, но спасти жизнь и себе, и брату — вряд ли.

:::

_— Смотрите, как надо подавать, малявки! Сейчас я покажу вам класс._

_Дети вскидывают головы и следят за Пьетро, который делает пас от плеча, и за мячом, превратившимся в маленький оранжевый метеор. Логан в свою очередь смотрит на Пьетро, за тем, как тонкие губы обнажают ряд белоснежных зубов, как развеваются на ветру серебристые волосы и обнажается линия горла, как становится виден острый кадык._

_— Что, засматриваешься? — хихикает за его спиной Ванда._

_Логан поджимает губы и отворачивается от площадки. Ванда Максимофф смотрит на него с хитрой улыбкой, и он тотчас же понимает, что она давным-давно все знает. Ему остается лишь улыбнуться в ответ._

:::

Логан вздрагивает, когда маленькая ладонь Шторм ложится поверх его ладони. Он оборачивается и видит ее взволнованный взгляд.

— Все хорошо?.. — робко спрашивает она.

— Кажется, Пьетро умирает.

Шторм медленно выдыхает через нос и сжимает кисти между колен.

— Давно пора, — наконец говорит она. — Не подумай, Логан, но… Он обуза, и…

Логан отмахивается и говорит, что все в порядке и она полностью права, и не может смириться с тем, что в глубине души действительно согласен с ней: Пьетро отжил свое. Будь на его месте любой — Профессор, Магнето, Айсберг, Ванда, в конце концов, и сам он, Логан, — Логан согласился бы с тем, что его смерть облегчит жизнь команде и даст ему самому обрести заслуженный покой.

Пьетро стал _таким_ очень давно, задолго до того, как мутанты стали преследоваться властями, еще когда Чарльзу принадлежал его фамильный особняк. Во всем этом была виновата женщина, имя которой, казалось бы, навсегда утонуло в бесконечном страхе смерти и ожидании прибытия носителей с сотнями Стражей.

Эту женщину звали Джин Грей.

Эту женщину Логан любил.

Он встретил ее еще семнадцатилетней девочкой на базе Страйкера; она вернула Логану часть памяти о прошлом, успокоила и отпустила. Спустя пару лет Джин отдала ему и это воспоминание: теперь Логан мог вспомнить, как в тот день блестели ее карие глаза, как она улыбалась, как от нее пахло — ванилью и теплом женского тела. Она сорвала с него датчики, заставила его когти скрыться под кожей, коснулась горячей ладонью щеки, пригладила взъерошенные волосы. Потом Логан встретил ее снова — уже взрослой девушкой, и паренек в красных очках, который когда-то так испуганно прятался за спиной Джин, теперь глядел цепной собакой, и в красных стеклах, плотно сжатых губах и выступивших на скулах желваках читалось одно: _не трогай. Она моя._

Но, увы, Логана никогда не пугали злые очкарики.

А однажды Джин обезумела. Логан мало знал об этом: только что она потеряла родителей в автокатастрофе, Профессор поставил ментальные блоки на болезненные воспоминания и попытался помочь ей обуздать силу, живущую в ней, и у него не получилось. Она была мутантом омега-уровня — самым сильным, даже сильнее Профессора, которого когда-то признали самым могущественным и влиятельным мутантом на Земле. Потом ее сила развилась: чертов Темный Феникс вселился в нее во время одной из миссий в том прошлом, в котором мутантов Профессора считали супергероями. Темный Феникс руками Джин убил Мистик и искалечил Пьетро, заставил правительство отвернуться от мутантов, и через некоторое время появились первые Стражи — ни один из которых не смог бы одолеть Темного Феникса, — а после погубил и саму Джин.

Но убил ее Логан.

Он помнил, как вонзил когти в ее тело, как она обмякла у него в руках, последний раз содрогнувшись в конвульсиях. Темный Феникс покинул ее тело, и она растворилась у Логана в руках вспышкой холодного цвета; в пустой гроб Логан положил маленькую черную заколку-краба, которую она однажды дала ему, когда распускала волосы.

Он и Скотт разделили эту потерю на двоих; у свежей могилы Скотт не выдержал и разрыдался, горько и громко, как ребенок, и Логан обнял его, помог дойти до комнаты и напоил коньяком. Джин не стало, и конфликтовать им было незачем.

…В день смерти Рейвен Логан заглянул к Хэнку в больничное крыло. Точнее, к Пьетро. Логан хорошо знал Хэнка: тот никогда бы не позволил навестить человека, находящегося на грани жизни и смерти, но смерть Рейвен слишком сильно отразилась на нем; когда Логан вошел, Хэнк сидел, схватившись за голову когтистыми лапами, и молчал, а в ответ на просьбу Логана только махнул в сторону палаты.

:::

_— Боже, парень, что она сделала с тобой… — вырывается у Логана._

_Пьетро перед ним похож на живой труп: перетянутый бинтами так крепко, будто без них он развалится на куски, кожа — пожелтелая, как у трупа, с черно-фиолетовыми пятнами синяков, к носу подведена трубка, дыхание тяжелое, с присвистом. Логан опускается на стул рядом с койкой, слушает, как бьется чужое сердце._

_— Мне так жаль, что меня не было рядом, — тихо говорит он. — Я бы помог. Честное слово, я бы помог._

_Чем бы он помог, Логан не знает. Хэнк говорил, что Пьетро пытался добраться до Джин по взлетевшим в воздух фанерным листам, но Джин слегка подвинула один из них, и Пьетро оступился и кубарем пролетел около сотни метров. Неудивительно, что его так помяло; Хэнк говорил что-то про многочисленные переломы — один открытый — и повреждения внутренних органов._

_Логан так и знал, что очень им понадобится, когда Профессор и Люди Икс покидали особняк, но не смог уговорить их взять его с собой — кто-то должен был следить за детьми. Логан запрещал себе думать о том, что они были косвенно виноваты в том, что Пьетро превратился в инвалида. О том, что это **он** был в этом виноват._

_— Логан…_

_Логан вздрагивает и встречается глазами с Пьетро. У него опухли веки и лопнули сосуды в склерах, его взгляд больной и воспаленный; покрытые коркой пересохшие губы пытаются вымолвить слова, но тщетно._

_— Логан… Воды…_

_Пара мгновений, и полный стакан оказывается у его губ. Логан пытается осторожно влить воду ему в рот, но все равно роняет пару капель на бинты._

_— Прости… — чуть слышно хрипит Пьетро. — Рейвен… Джин… Я должен был… Должен…_

_— Это ты меня прости._

_Логан осторожно берет его за перевязанную, но здоровую на вид ладонь, и легонько сжимает. Смотрит, как веки Пьетро вздрагивают и закрываются._

_Ты не один, Пьетро._

_Ты не один._

:::

Они прибыли в четыре утра, когда пагода была подернута туманной дымкой, а на востоке еще не брезжил свет; летели вчетвером: Логан, Шторм, Профессор, Магнето, — и так ничего и не нашли — ни единого населенного пункта, ни одного человека, ни одного мутанта, только сплошное белое безмолвие. Им удалось обогнать Носители — все благодаря сверхзвуковому самолету, спроектированному когда-то Хэнком, — но Стражи заметили их и теперь двигались в нужном направлении. Время было на исходе; им нужно было выспаться, чтобы сменить Бишопа, Блинк, Варпатча, Китти, Ванду и Айсберга — и приглядеть за Пьетро.

Логану хватает двух часов сна — последние несколько дней он спит точь-в-точь как старик: мало, беспокойно, никогда не высыпаясь; Профессор стонет во сне и зовет давно погибшую сестру, Магнето дремлет сидя, всегда готовый открыть глаза и нанести удар, Ванда крепко обнимает брата, даже в забытье придавая ему жизненные силы, а Бишоп, кажется, всегда стоит на посту, не смыкая глаз.

Логан садится возле Ванды и закуривает.

— Ты говорила, что отправляешь Бишопа на несколько дней вперед, чтобы он смог предупредить о нападении, — говорит он.

Ванда поднимает взгляд, и Логан замечает, что глаза у нее осоловелые, больные; ее силы уже на исходе, но она продолжает непрерывно подпитывать ими брата.

— Скоро уже не смогу, — говорит она и выдавливает вымученную улыбку.

— Подожди, — обрывает ее Логан. — Тело или сознание? Или все вместе?

— Только сознание. В молодое тело, тело из прошлого.

— Это тяжело?

— Очень.

Логан делает затяжку и выдыхает дым в сторону. Он никогда не представлял свою старость такой… безнадежной. По правде говоря, теперь он вообще не видит смысла в существовании: толку жить, если вся жизнь — это беспрерывная борьба со смертью? Когда он последний раз напивался, когда просыпался в постели с незнакомкой, когда дрался в шутку, не выпуская когтей, — когда? Логан не помнит. Что-то такое, кажется, испытывал в лагере Магнето, но Магнето провел там всего год, находясь под защитой своего спасителя и истязателя, а Логан живет так уже черт знает сколько. Вернее, _они_ все живут так.

Тем не менее, Стражам до сих пор не удалось их обхитрить.

— Знаешь, что я придумал? — вдруг говорит Логан.

Ванда внимательно смотрит на него.

— Отправим в прошлое самого сильного из нас.

Уголок рта Алой Ведьмы вздрагивает. Логан хмурится.

— Какой в этом смысл?

— Изменить прошлое. Спасти Пьетро, спасти Рейвен, спасти всех мутантов.

— Джин, Пьетро… девяностые. Подожди, девяностые. Я с трудом осиливаю неделю, а ты предлагаешь отправить тебя в _девяностые_? — Ванда громко хохочет, но в этом смехе нет ни насмешки, ни веселья. Логан замечает, как блещут слезами ее глаза.

— Я выдержу. И ты выдержишь. У тебя огромный потенциал, гораздо больше, чем у меня, Профессора или Магнето.

— Хорошо. Допустим, я отправлю тебя в прошлое, и что ты сделаешь, к кому пойдешь? Может быть, попытаешься помешать нам отправиться на задание, которое дало само правительство Штатов?

— Не беспокойся, я справлюсь. Я могу отправиться на задание вместе с вами.

Ванда тяжело выдыхает и протирает ладонями лицо. Пьетро, кажется, спит.

— Ты понимаешь, насколько это опасно? — говорит она. — Любой из нас может умереть или не родиться. Ты изменишь будущее, и единственным человеком на Земле, который будет помнить то, старое прошлое, будешь ты один. Ты готов к тому, чтобы стать _избранным_?

— Готов, — Логан кивает. В его руке красным огоньком догорает окурок. — И помни: когда-нибудь Стражи поймают нас. Вечно прятаться мы не сможем. И в этот раз не сможем точно: ты видишь, в каком состоянии находится Пьетро. Ты останешься с ним, и они убьют тебя. Без тебя мы не выживем.

Ванда заправляет выпавшую прядь медных волос за ухо, трогает покрытый испариной лоб брата; Логан делает последнюю затяжку и бросает сигарету на пол.

— Ладно, я согласна, — наконец тихо произносит Ванда.

:::

— Это рискованный шаг, — говорит Профессор; Магнето стоит за ним молчаливой тенью, сложив на груди руки в черных перчатках. — Рискованный, но храбрый. Я могу передать тебе часть моих нынешних знаний, чтобы я передал их тебе, а ты — мне в прошлом, и я смогу…

— Не стоит, — обрывает его Логан. — Я справлюсь с этим сам.

— С Фениксом? Со скрулами? Не смеши меня, — фыркает Магнето. — Это сила космической мощи, тем более, будем честными, ты Джин и в подметки не годишься.

— Прости, Логан, но Эрик прав, — продолжает Профессор. — Ты вернешься в тысяча девятьсот девяноста второй, найдешь меня, расскажешь мне все, что знаешь, затем мы найдем Эрика и попытаемся остановить Джин.

— Я вам пригожусь, но достать меня будет нелегко, — Магнето хитро улыбается.

— Может, мне лучше вернуться в то время, когда Джин была ребенком? Ты говорил, что все началось с автокатастрофы, — говорит Логан Профессору.

Профессор качает головой.

— Она всегда была очень сильной. Слишком сильной. Тем более, еще два десятка лет Ванда просто не осилит. Просто расскажи все мне, и я разберусь, что делать. Тогда я гнался за славой, и эта гонка затуманила мне разум. Если ты вразумишь меня, я посмотрю на все с другой стороны и обязательно найду выход.

— Проект Стражей придумали еще в семидесятых, — говорит вдруг Китти Прайд. Голос у нее тихий, взгляд — серьезный, губы плотно сжаты, брови нахмурены.

— Но никто не собирался возвращаться к нему до случая с Джин, — Профессор мягко улыбается, и лицо Китти немного светлеет. — Ладно, приступим. Эрик, Логан, Ванда, вы остаетесь со мной, остальные — по местам. И проследите за Пьетро.

…Когда Логан, заперев тяжелую дверь на засов, ложится на большой каменный стол, напоминающий хирургический, на котором Логан ни раз лежал на базе Страйкера, Ванда садится у его головы и подносит руки к вискам.

— Любое действие, совершенное тобой в прошлом, повлияет на настоящее, — говорит она. — Пока ты будешь меняться там, мы будем меняться здесь. С той самой минуты, как твой разум окажется в прошлом, пути назад не будет: ты не вернешься в мир, из которого ушел. Ты вернешься в совершенно иное настоящее, и зависеть это настоящее будет только от тебя. Поэтому постарайся не волноваться, иначе я могу не удержать тебя, и последствия будут ужасными.

— Какими, например?

— Молчи и слушай. Я могу держать тебя там несколько часов, и за это время ты должен успеть со всем разобраться. Время там идет медленнее, чем здесь, поэтому ты в выигрыше. А теперь расслабься и ни о чем не думай. Предупреждаю: сейчас будет больно.

Вспышка красного — и комната утопает в крике, пол трескается и рушится, и Логана проглатывает бесконечная вязкая чернота.


End file.
